Squirrel719's Hypothetical Far Future Timeline
This is muh timeline I made it start from 2000 though, it is set in my Alternate Future of Earth universe. NOTE: The Future of Earth in Polandball section is very messy and muddled up. 2000s 2000s *The Destruction of the World Trade Centre occurs, *The Balkan Civil War ends *Golden Age of the Internet begins *Due to a fault in the banking system, the Global Financial Crisis occurs 2010s *Golden Age of the Internet ends as Facebook and Youtube start to go downhill and FNaF and MLG people rise. *ISIS rises as a state after taking Syria and Iraq *A Ninth Planet slightly smaller than Neptune is discovered, it is named Erebos *EU splits into Medditerranean Union and a reformed European Union *A project to restore Lake Chad turns out as successful. *South Hemisphere Trade Union is formed 2020s *Saudi Civil War begins and republican rebels win; Saudi Arabia becomes liberal and Iran soon follows after fears of instability. *A new ideology with a mixture of true conservatism, liberalism and Democratic Socialism appears in Romania and Bulgaria and they become Monarchies *Life is discovered on Mars, being similar to Lichen. *The Great Embargo of China begins *Alzimers is cured *The Congo Controversy Happens, which causes NATO to disagree and collapse. *A project to revive the Aral Sea is made by Kazakhstan, Reformed-Uzbekistan and the UN *Chinese Civil War begins, India, Taiwan, S.Korea, Japan & ASEAN help the democratic and capitalist rebels *Second British Empire begins after Britian takes over Somalia after it gets sick of UN not making it better *Second Korean War begins *The first 3D printed fully functioning Heart is successful 2030s *Second Korean War ends with South Korean Victory. *Celtic Union is formed out of a broken-up UK. UK and Celtic Union take up a similar version of Romania & Bulgaria's Ideology *UN decides to disband after how too many conflicts exist *Neutral Pact is straight-away formed *War on terrorism ends after ISIS is defeated, the Middle East has a much lower population and is sent Marshall Aid by Asia and Europe, and some African countries rich enough *World War 3 Begins with Russia vs West Ukraine & USA. *SHTU, EU and MU decide to kick out all members trying to get them to join a side (These countries later join USA's side) *Celtic Union becomes sovereign and Cornish becomes a recognised modern language *The first person lands on Mars *A disturbing truth about USA is discovered in a database in Zambia: He planned to get coorperations to take over the world and eliminate other cultures. However England admits that the old British Empire in the 1800s created this and USA simply carried it on after WW2 *SHTU, EU and MU side Russia as they are disgraced at this *The treaty of Zurich takes place, World War 3 ends with Russia/MU/EU/SHTU victory. The new ideology is officially adopted by almost all of them in some way. Mexico, Canada, and the seperatist regions of fallen USA unite into North American Federation *The Fall of Consumerism begins and so does the Conversion begin where business rules are rewritten, the most famous being: #Companies can't be bigger than (what the size of Sainsbury's or Wikia is in 2016 irl) #Animal Rights being stepped up loads: Battery Farms being globally banned and factory farming #Companies can't have any control over government, and will be strictly punished for worker abuse, below minimum wage (which is risen) #Nuclear and Thermal Energy by Oil, Gas and Coal is banned #Companies cannot be space agencies or be attached to government in ANY way #Many other rules are made so that people aren't exploited, media isn't morally degenerated, and stuff isn't milked out with bad effort on purpose to make more money by making a comeback (which many companies in this timeline were doing at this time) 2040s *MU and EU unite *The conversion ends with all the new rules for the ideology being enforced *Since almost all the world has adopted the new ideology, a World Government is established for when intelligent extraterrestrial life is found 2050s *The amount of Monarchies in Europe surpass the amount of Republics as Germany becomes a Constitutional Monarchy. *Aral Sea is grown 68% of its original size (before shrinking in the first place). Major towns and cities are put in underwater domes 2060s *A huge 9.8 Earthquake blasts with an epicenter right in Constantinople/Istanbul and sets off another 9.6 Earthquake in Tokyo. 3 million people die but many were saved as by then, Constantinople/Istanbul had Earthquake safety regulations. Many charities and emergancy aid is set up. Many smaller Earthquakes around 4-5 on the Richter Scale happen all across the Eurasian Plate, mainly around the Ural Mountains. *Earth reaches a milestone of 9 Billion People *A cure to Cancer is finally found 2070s *A cure to Dimentia is finally found *Earth reaches a global life expectency milestone of 90 Years 2080s *After a large meeting, Official Nation Sea borders are made for all countries 2100s 2150s *NAF collapses into many tiny countries of the original Mexican, American and Canadian states, several merge into bigger countries like Cascadia, United Dakota, etc. *At this point, over half of the countries on Earth are Monarchies. 2200s 2220s *NAF is pulled back together after a vote, however Hawaii decides to stay independent as a Monarchy 2300s 2350s *Yellowstone Erupts, but luckily 4 weeks before, everyone in NAF was evacuated and they handle the situation well, Other countries find ways to quickly deplete the Sulphur Gas caused by the volcano, and reduce the volcanic winter time from 12 years to just 4 years